


How They Use Z-Weed 论Z麻的用法

by QuandaDR



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuandaDR/pseuds/QuandaDR
Summary: Murphy tried to own the silly kid.Murphy找到了一个占有傻小子的机会。





	

10K很努力去完成他该做的事情。他走在前头，一边警惕周遭的变化，期望可以与大伙儿相遇。事与愿违，一路上什么也没有，除了造成现况的罪魁祸首——Murphy跟在他身后，不是很在意，彷彿他们在公园里悠闲地散步。而不是因为有人在刚才的一片混乱中不紧跟小队，选择跑到相反方向。

他们两天没有足够的粮食了，幸运的是，一个幸存者小区就在附近。军警之间似乎都能沟通得很好，小区首领Wade是一个前海军陆战队，Warren向他说明了困境和目的，他就大方地帮助了小队。

美美的一觉、肚子饱足的感觉，一切都很好。直到一个小时前，不知从哪来的丧尸群攻入小区。大家应付得很好，熟练、不用担心，但混乱是难免的。Warren注意到Murphy跑开了，她暂时抽不了身，忙着爆开丧尸的脆弱脑壳。她冲10K大喊，于是他只好当那只紧追逃犯的警犬。

他就知道，只要蓝莓派先生在，好运就不会上门。

10K逮住了Murphy，他曾经回去小区，谢天谢地，或许损失了几个人，但整体而言还算不错。可是Warren他们离开了，Wade先生指出小队离开的方向，往加利福尼亚。他只好继续走，希望徒步可以跟上小卡车的行驶速度。

回到现在。10K发现前方停泊着一辆休旅车，不禁加快了脚步。车里没有人，但大概也不能用，因为不晓得累积了多久的枯叶和厚厚的灰尘布满整个车壳。他轻叹了一口气，Murphy才慢悠悠地站到身旁。

“怎么样，小子？”

他瞪了Murphy一眼，对方神情十分无辜，似乎很惊讶10K的不满。

“不能用，走吧。”他向前又走了几步，另一个人一步也不动。“Murphy？”

“我累了，我需要休息。”

10K忍下想要一拳揍在Murphy脸上的冲动，这个男人就是个大麻烦，自私的混蛋，若不是他们身负重任，他绝不会和这种人走在一起。他问：“你知道造成这地步的原因吧？”

Murphy完全没有理会他的打算，显而易见。他匆匆擦拭掉灰尘，手掌遮在额头前，挡下多余的光线，蓝色的鼻子贴上玻璃窗。10K冷眼看着，他终于抬头，指了指车内问道：“你能打开吗？”

10K没动。

“里面有半瓶矿泉水。”

他妥协了，看在那半瓶水的份上。他走过去，从腰带内侧拿出一支弯曲的长铁条，在旁的Murphy看了一挑眉。三年来这事没少做，开车门锁不是大问题。手法灵活，不消一会儿门就开了。10K上半身探进车里，伸手去够在副驾驶座底下的矿泉水，身后的男人毫无预警地把他整个人推进去，接着自己也坐进来，关上门。

Murphy抓住前任车主余下的半包烟，啪啪往手心上倒出两支。一支他叼在嘴上，一支递向完全不明白他在干嘛的10K。“我记得你也抽烟，有打火机吗？”

“我们应该去找Warren。”

“他们死不了的，小子。但我会累死。”他向10K又做了一次索取的手势，两人相对无言，男孩掏出裤袋里的打火机。

10K没有接下那支烟。无所谓，反正Murphy已经自顾自地吞云吐雾起来，放松地靠着椅背，感觉坏心情随之消散。他转头，发现坐在副驾驶座的人双手抱臂、眼睛闭起、呼吸平缓。

停下来抽一支烟是多么重要的事情，傻小子看来也赏心悦目了一些。每当10K面对Murphy，脸色冷淡、厌恶参杂各半。同一张脸，但此时是最纯粹的；他的侧脸有很漂亮的线条，从额头至鼻子、再延伸到下巴；最能表达情感的双眼阖上，睫毛微颤，如此无害；嘴唇……适合接吻。

漂亮男孩。他这样想着，张口吐出另一团白雾。对彼此而言，他们不具有特殊意义，不过是时势逼迫、不得已坐上同一艘小船。但在那之后——病态的丧尸收藏家仗着电击项圈，命令他咬10K的那一次，身下无力挣扎的人侧过脸不愿看他，露出一大截脖子；像一头灵巧的鹿终于被狮子扑倒、咬杀。

Murphy开始琢磨从何下口。即使他们离开了那个鬼地方，这个念头始终未消。

10K并没有真的睡下去，当一片温热又实在的触感覆盖在脖子上时，立刻睁开眼来。他回头看Murphy，迎面而来一阵烟，熏得他咳嗽。

“咳咳…你在干什么？”他埋怨地看向吐烟的男人，很快地，惊讶取而代之。大而厚实的手掌摁住他的后颈，无法动弹，蓝色的丑脸凑得很近，他睁大眼睛，更多的白烟渡了过来。椅背往后放下，他的思绪却往上漂浮，五彩缤纷的羽毛包围过来，他必须努力才能看清是什么颜色。

有人压上来，他的下颚两侧被用力掐住。10K抓住那只手臂想要拿开，他们僵持了几秒，然后Murphy低头吻了他。顿时失神，甚至忘了挣扎。

两人的嘴唇都干燥得起皮，Murphy耐心地把男孩的唇瓣舔湿，才滑入舌头寻乐。他眼睁睁看着10K的眼神从慌张到朦胧——Z麻的药效发作了。他挑逗着另一块舌头，纠缠、吮吸，而对方象是处男一样——就是货真价实的处男，什么也不懂地任他掌控主权。

Murphy停下来，看着傻小子迷茫，但理智残存地躲避、往后退，他也压上去，为自己争取更多空间方便接下来将发生的事。他摸上10K的大腿，感受隐藏在裤子之下结实的肌肉，可以想象那臀部又是多么的紧实。

他想再来一个缠绵的吻，让10K舒服一些，但被躲开了。和上次一样，男孩别开头，这正是Murphy所心心念念的；他的嘴贴上白皙的脖子，动脉血管在跳动，每一下都那么清晰。一双手挡在他的肩膀，力气不大；10K在克制自己的不安，但身体的颤抖依旧明显。

“不……”他轻喃，希望这个恶劣的禽兽可以放过他。Murphy对着他的脖子吮吻、用牙齿磨蹭、用力地嗅着彷彿有什么甜美的气味，他害怕被咬，他一点儿也不想变成那样——像Cassandra，对Murphy唯命是从。

Murphy拉开10K的裤子拉鍊，后者又说了一声软绵绵的“不”。他继续，退下内裤，用手握住那根半硬的阴茎。他的手掌因艰难的生存日子而粗糙不已，却恰好在手淫时得到一些粗鲁的乐趣，他的手掌抚慰着愈坚挺的柱身、不时照顾一下两颗敏感的囊蛋，每当手指摩擦到冠状沟，男孩的反应特别大。

不知不觉，10K不挣扎了，他花更多力气在闭紧嘴巴，强迫自己不准发出任何声音。身体为Murphy的触碰感到舒服，他觉得热，想被触摸其他被衣服掩盖的部位；猛烈的情欲燃烧他的理智，而理智在大喊大叫地死去。Murphy靠过来，这次他没有拒绝亲吻。他甚至学习回吻，主动与之缠绵，得来Murphy模糊的笑声。

他快迎来高潮，Murphy却停了。他不满地呢喃，想要起身自己继续，但被一把压回椅背上。他看着裤子被脱掉，露出两条瘦长的腿，Murphy的下半身顶着光溜溜的屁股。他扭腰想要躲开，而对方发出一声赞赏的叹息。

Murphy的手摸到他的脸上，手指擦拭吻得红肿的唇瓣，力道毫不怜香惜玉。两根手指探进嘴巴，他顺从地张口，在对方的指示下把手指舔湿。Murphy看他的眼神变得更专注，欲望也更强烈。那两根手指用在扩张他，单是唾液，过程不会太轻松；那里第一次被用在这方面，异物感顶入的感觉很奇怪，他的身体自主地抗拒。但Murphy知道该怎样“打开”一个处男，他开始习惯手指在体内扭动、进出，些微快感随之而来。

男人俯下身，对他耳语：“当个好孩子。”接着亲吻他的脸颊和耳朵，胡子扎得一阵酥麻。两根手指抽出体内，解开皮带和拉下拉鍊的声响从下方传来。他闭上眼睛，一个滚烫的硬物抵在屁股上，为之一颤；这绝不是两根手指的大小。

10K清楚地感觉到Murphy是如何进入他的；龟头前液滋润了穴口，顶端轻松地送进来，但接下来的太多太满了，逼得他受不了地呻吟。Murphy在爱抚他的阴茎，试图让快感缓和痛楚。他伸手扣住Murphy的肩背，呻吟渐渐变成喘息和性感的闷哼，原本肠壁的抵抗更象是迫不及待的吞入。

Murphy终于忍耐不住，抬起男孩的双腿，开始往温暖的肉穴里抽送。他完全沉浸在性爱之中，快感像湖水一般包围他、浑身湿透，每一次Murphy的进入都让他无法控制地漏出舒服的呻吟。10K的屁股又紧又热，随着一次又一次的操弄，柔软的媚肉愈发懂得吞咬男人的阴茎。Murphy满足地加快了挺腰的速度，引来更多琐碎呻吟。一个发骚的处子，这就够高兴的了。

他被操得头昏目眩，或许还因为那些莫名的烟。他无心思考，所有注意力似乎都集中在下身，感受Murphy是怎样用力地操开他，又慢吞吞地退出去——再狠狠地顶入，他仰头、必须大声地哼哼才能承受强烈的刺激。Murphy也喘着粗气，他能感觉到那些呼吸打在脖子上，弄得他发麻。

“不……”他招架不住，含含糊糊地叫了一声，立即被Murphy以吻堵上了嘴。

Murphy对这模样的10K喜爱不已。他喜欢小鹿躺在身下，臣服于他。棕绿色的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，找不到焦点；总是抿着的嘴唇鲜红起来，格外引人注目、想一尝芳泽。而另一个迷人的小口——他的男孩开始扭腰，迎合挺进的动作，肉穴贪婪地吞没那根粗大的阴茎，因被撑开而高兴。

他抬起头，10K还食髓知味地往前凑、追踪他的嘴巴，惹得他又冒起怜爱之情。他抬高10K的屁股，早已被顶撞得泛红。他加重了力道，龟头碾压在最为敏感的前列腺，男孩的呻吟被遏制在喉咙。

一片白光炸开，10K分不清是在他眼前或是他的大脑里。他颤抖着到了高潮，精液射出黏在他自己和Murphy的身上。肠壁抽搐着，不可自控地绞紧了Murphy的阴茎。他浑身脱力，却异常满足。

Murphy没有射在10K的体内，他退了出去，用手活帮自己泄出来，浓稠的精液喷洒在媚红微开的穴口和两瓣臀肉。他没有移开，将人抱在怀里，不知对方是否睡着了。他把脸埋在10K的颈脖之间，犹豫了几秒，只是吮红了一小块皮肤。

下一次——

下一次，他一定会标记这个傻小子，让他彻底成为自己的小鹿，乖巧听话。

 

=====

后来，10K更恨Murphy了。  
以及，小队找到他们是因为发现了一辆被丧尸团团包围的休旅车——因为救世主太嗨而吸引过来的。


End file.
